Nergal
Nergal is the God of War, brother of Shakkan, father of Artemicia and patron deity of the Clergy of Nergal as well as humans. He is also the archenemy of Hephaestus and a good friend of Mardük. He intends to plunge the Land of the Living into a neverending war and has been behind several conflicts, including the Second Great War between the Grand Alliance and the Crimson Coalition. Biography Early Years More info later. Distreyd Era More info later. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception More info later. Echoes of War More info later. A Crimson Dawn More info later. Tears of the Sun More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; God of War : Nergal's title. ; Gormin : What he is called among the Fraquid who have named one of their cities after him. ; Old Fart : Used by Hephaestus. Appearance Nergal has a golden glow around him which shows that he is a god.. He's a bearded fellow with a nasty scar on top of his left eye and likes to wear the dark colours of his friend Mardük. Personality and Traits Ambitious and cruel. Sometimes displays senility but it might only be a ruse to make his enemies relax before he strikes them down. However, he isn't fool-hardy as he prefers using hosts to fight in the Land of the Living instead of manifesting in his own godflesh. Powers and Abilities Nergal is an elder warrior god and is thus the most powerful living god of the existing Pantheon. His strength is so immense that even when he's merely possessing a mortal it takes two god-possessed mortals to take him down. He has forged a fiery sword named Apocalypse which he lends to his most bloodthirsty clerics or manifests it himself if he possesses any of his followers in combat. Relationships Artemicia She's Nergal's daughter and just as bitchy as he is. Fasthold f'Armagnac Nergal's former high cleric who got his ass beaten by Yoshimuriko. Hephaestus Nergal and Hephaestus cannot stand one another, and they often disrupt each others' plans. Hephaestus is more playful of the two, though, but Nergal's seeming senility might only be a ruse to wait for a moment when Hephaestus is off guard. Mardük One of the few gods to match Mardük's cruelty, Nergal was the ideal ally as War breeds Chaos and vice versa. Nergal was willing to follow Mardük for the sake of battle, and Mardük appreciated the armies that Nergal commanded. The two were a truly horrific duo whom few dared to challenge directly. Nergal is so devoted to the idea of Chaos that he continues Mardük's plans to this day. Shakkan Nergal's brother. The two really don't get along and are eager to beat the crap out of each other whenever they can. It stems from an old rivalry when Nergal wanted to wipe out Shakkan's children, the Sirithai, after the War of the Andain. Tcha Khan A high-ranking cleric who helped spread Nergal's religion in Aison. He was the mastermind behind the Magestar insurrection and later helped Yamato invade Aison before he was reportedly eaten by a dragon. Varalia Earthhaven Once a clerics of Nergal, she has begun working for the Grey Cult after the Cataclysm. However, Nergal hasn't forgotten her, and she hasn't forgotten his teachings. Yoshimuriko Nergal's current high cleric who is one of the most powerful people to serve Nergal ever despite his age. See also *Apocalypse *Clergy of Nergal *God *Human *Jacob Seneron *Yoshimuriko Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Nergal Category:First Age Category:Gods Category:High Plane Category:Second Age Category:Third Age